Beyond
by Hex Blossom
Summary: After Batman has retired from crime fighting, Gotham finds itself in need of a hero. Meet Blair, a spunky student and granddaughter to the Bat himself Bruce Wayne, a girl ready to take on the world, dealing with school and friends by the day and fighting crime by night. But what happens when these 2 worlds collide and a boy named Terry Mcginis stumbles upon her families secret
1. Chapter 1: Generations

It was early in the morning, the sun had just peeked over the horizon of Neo-Gotham city. Damian had been scurring the mansion, getting paper work and files ready to head over to the office at Wayne enterprises.

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad." Said the voice of his 16 year old daughter, over, and over, and over... A few minutes pass and his daughter kept pestering, calling for him over and over, craving for his attention. Damian was pretty sure that was for one of two things; money, or permission to alter her appearances.

"What!" He snaps. His daughter offers her a teasing yet sweet smile.

"Good morning." She said sarcastically, making Damian roll his eyes at her.

"Good morning." He spit the words out. Blair, his daughter, was defiantly her mother's daughter. She had her fun spirited personality, her energy, her unique artistic way of thinking. But despite her personality matching her mother's, Blair resembled him physically. To the shape of her face to the colors of her eyes and hair, thou at the age of fifteen, she altered her hair color, and went from having dark ebony color locks to platinum blonde. His daughter had a unique taste of fashion, one would say she looked like she came out of a rock concert. Heavy black make up, boots, wild hair and odd concert and band merchandise. Damian didnt approve her taste in fashion, but it was his baby girl. And if she was happy, he was happy. Damian only hoped it was a phase...

"Daddy, can i have money to pierce my septum." Said Blair with begging eyes.

Ah! There it was, the occasional begging for something she always did.

"You wanna look like a bull?" He asks with an arch brow.

"Daaaadddyyyy!" She whines. With a heavy sigh, Damian took out his wallet and took out the only fifty dollar bill he had on him.

"And stop asking me for stuff." he complains as he hands her the bill. Blair snatched the dollar bill out of his hand.

"Yes daddy." She smiles as he heads out.

"Your not letting me drive you to school?!" Damian shouts.

"Nah, i'll walk there as soon as i leave the piercing shop at the mall." She shouts back over her shoulder as she grabs her bag. He sighs.

"AHEM!" He shouts again. Blair rolls her eyes, she knew what that gesture ment. She walks back to her father and plants a kiss on his cheek. Damian smiles.

"Bye daddy." Blair chirps as she heads out.

Damian somewhat pouted. Apparently, he suffered from "needy daddy" syndrome. Or atleast that's what Grayson categorizes it. Damian longed to be with his daughter, spend time with her. Yes, he knew that she was a growing teen and she was in that age of not spending time with her "daddy" and more time with boys. Damian thanked the stars that he had trained his daughter to defend herself. Blair's mother was against the thought of having Damian train Blair to break necks, but he had persuaded her. After years of training, Damian can now rest at ease, knowing that his daughter was just as skilled and strong as he is.

Blair walks along the corridors and halls of the Neo-Gotham mall. She searched for the piercing shop with a happy expression. Just when she was about to enter the piercing shop, she spotted the Jokerz gang, man handling and beating the snot out of someone. Upon further inspection, Blair noticed just who the Jockerz gang was picking on. The famous Terrance M'ginnis, or how she liked to call him, Terry, the attention whore. Back in the day, in middle school, Terry had a rep for hanging with the wrong crowd and breaking the law. Supposively he had gone straight, but by the looks of it, the rumors might be wrong.

Blair sighs. "I guess i have time for some community service." She said to herself, placing her bag on a near by bench. She walks over to the fighting teenagers, at this point, Blair is annoyed at the fact that mall security has done nothing to

stop the fight. But what could she expect, law enforcement in Neo-Gotham was shit, especially if their underpaid and over weight mall cops.

"Hey!" Blair howls at them. Slowly, the teengers stopped to turn and look at the platinum blonde.

"Whadda ya want girly!?" Shouts one of the gang members.

"Dont you Joker wannabes have something better to do than pick on some pathetic highschooler?" Said Blair with an annoyed expression. Shs then proceeded to look down and check on her nails.

"Pathetic...?!" Terry hissed the words as he glared at the girl.

"What did you call us girly?!" Said another gang member.

"What?!, you have a hard time understanding or something?! I called you Joker wannabes! You shits dont compare to the real deal, its so petty how you guys try so hard to imitate him." Blair mocks.

"This bitch is gonna get herself killed. She thinks she can buy her way out of problems just because her family is ritch-" Terry's thought was cut short. One of the jockerz strike at her. Blair dodged the man's fists, she turns to the man, and nails an upper cut straight into his jaw, sending him flying to the ground. Another member came at her, this time armed with a bat. The jokerz member swings at her, she took the bat into her grip after dodging his swing. She pulls the bat out of the gang member's hands and swing the bat onto its cabs, breaking his balance.

"Yo! What the fuck, we're gettin' our asses handed to us by a tiny chick!" Said a Jockerz member.

"Litsen you shits! Just walk away and beat it, save yourself futher embarrassment!" Blair shouts. Without futher arguments, the members retreated and left. Blair walks over to Terry, his nose bloody and slightly bruised. His jaw was slightly open, perplexed with what just happened.

"Your welcome!" Blair mocked sarcastically.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked.

"Where did you learned to get your ass kicked like that?! I thought you were alittle badass." She asked sarcastically.

"Cute." Said Terry sarcastically.

"Look at chu, gettin' all bruised up before school starts. Gah! Adorable, the ladies must swoon at the sight of your bad boy phasic." She mocks.

"Go to hell okai! I was just defending a friend." He shouts.

"Last i check, you were getting your ass kicked." Blair crosses her arms. Terry's eye twitches. "Now look what you've done M'ginnis, saving your ass cost me precious time at the piercing shop, if i dont leave now, i'll be late for school." Blair walks over to her bag and places it over her shoulder.

"Piercing shop?" Terry asked with an arched brow.

"I was gonna get my septum pierced." She answers

"Ew." Said M'ginnis mockingly as he holds up his index fingers.

"Go fuck yourself!" She snaps. Terry rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm leaving, see you at school, or not." She mocks yet again, walking away and heading of to school.

The walk wasnt short, but fair. Blair went up the stair of Hamilton Hill Highschool. She was greeted with smiles and warm welcomes by mostly everyone. Despite her unique style, Blair had no problem fitting in, mostly because she made everyone laugh and she had a fun spirit. Blair was looking foward to the school year, new y, new faces and friends, God, summer seemed to drag on the closer it got to September. The only thing she wasnt looking forward to was Nelson Nash. Nelson was known for being a jock and a school bully, not to mention that he is head over heals in love with Blair. Blair friend zoned him royally in freshmen year, after Nelson asked her to be his girlfriend infront of everyone on his knees on Valentines day. Blair turned him down and told him she just wanted to stay friends, after all, Nelson was kind of a royal class dick. He was only fun to be around with during gym class where the two goof off and joke around with their classmates. But the one person Blair was 100% she was by all means looking foward to was her friend Blade. Blade and Blair became close friendship after Blair had dyed her hair platinum one summers ago. They both had platinum hair, and were as different as night

and day. Blade was super girly, always wearing pink and wearing the latest fashions; Blair wasn't into trends, and wore mostly black, and though she was girly in a way, she wasnt barbie girl girly like Blade. Both girls different, but always hip to hip. Goofing around, going to parties, always together in school projects, the works. One could say Blair was the most popular girl in school, she talked to everyone, spent time with everyone, and was liked by mostly everyone at the highschool. But being popular was gay, and she didnt considered herself to be popular, she considered herself to be friends with mostly everyone. That's her story and she was sticking to it.

Blair got her schedule and locker. She walks along the halls, avoiding shoves. She places some of her belongings in her locker before looking at her busy class schedule. First up was english, then math.

"Hey yo Blair-babeh!" Shouts the one and only Nelson Nash. Blair turns and glances at Nelson over her shoulders. Nelson bullet after her, shoving every and any student that came between him and her. Blair tensed, she always did around him when he became too flirty for her liking. Blair knew how to put him in his place and still be good friends, but having to deal with his shit so early in the semester was such a drag.

"Hey Nel." Blair greets, closing her locker.

"Heeyy, so what chu doing saturday night?! I hear there's gonna be a themed rave party at Tonic." Nelson smirks, leaning against the lockers.

"Im pretty sure im busy on Saturday." Blair chirps

"Doing what?!" Asked Nelson as he narrows his eyes in disbelief.

"Not being with you!" She chirps again, patting his shoulder before walking away and heading to class. She entered the math class, and she met up with Blade. The two girls screamed their heads off and ran into eachother's arms.

"Mah bitch! Mah biatch!" Shouted Blade as they twirled around the class, almost falling over and hitting themselves with the desk.

"You guys are gonna break the classroom before the bell even rings!" Shouted someone in the back.

Blair flipped the middle finger off to the student as she laughs, still hugging her closest friend.

"Dude, oh my God, can you believe daddy is letting me pierce my septum?!" Said Blair as she pulls away and stud firmly before Blade.

"Shut up! No way!?" Blade shouted.

"Fuckin' way! I thought i'd be half an hour trying to convince him, but he gave in."

"Seriously!?"

"Well, he gave me sarcasm like always, but hes totally letting me do it and freaking paying for it."

"Lucky, it took me months to convince my dad to let me pierce my navel."

In that moment, the bell rang and the class room was filled with other students. Blade and Blair took their seats beside eachother as class began.

The morning went by quickly, soon, Blair was heading to gym. Hopefully Nelson would be there and not acting a persistent butt. Blair changed into her gym cloths, a black tank top and shorts with some gray running shoes. Her hair was tyed up in a messy bun wuth her bangs down. When she walked into the gym, she saw Nelson stretching. Okai, she had gym with Nelson Nash again this year. The question was, would he behave? Blair sure as hell hoped so. Nelson wasnt perfect, but he was a good person deep down. And what was this!? Terry M'ginnis was also in gym with her. It had been years since she's been in the same class room with M'ginnis. Not since middle school. Blair and him weren't close, she knew things about him, but Terry was one of the few people Blair didnt bother to talk to much. Sure they had small talk in the halls and maybe at school activities, but the longest that she had actually spoken to him was this morning at the mall after the Jokerz gang incident. She'll admit, it wasnt the best encounter, but who could blame her!? The Jokerz had gotten her in a faul mood, and Terry made it too easy to tease him.

But one thing was for sure, Terrance M'ginnis wasn't a sight for sore eyes. His chiseled chin and cheek bones reminded her of her grandfather's when he was in his prime. His silky dark hair was as dark as ebony, she wondered just how smoothed it was. And holly hell, that body. Terry was wearing sweat pants and a short sleeved muscle shirt. His upper body was ripped, yet slender, his broad shoulders made him almost look like a foot ball player. Almost...

Oh yes, Terrance M'ginnis was exactly her type, physically atleast. After she found out Terry was a trouble maker with a criminal record, she found herself resenting him and distancing from him. Her whole family were practically all ex vigilantes and famous heroes for crying out loud. Blair had standards, and dating a criminal was out of the question. Though she is glad that now Terry seemed to have calmed down and gone straight, she can't help but be cautious. Especially after this morning, witch she has yet to speak to anyone about, and also highly dought she ever will.

"What are you looking at!?" Nelson's voice took Blair out of her train of thought, she snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Wha?" Was her only response.

"Your staring into space. You okai?" Asked the red headed jock.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She said as she began to stretch.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Blade had invited Blair over for house party. Blair thought for a moment if weather she'd skipp the party and head to the mall to get her piercing done or go straight to the party and have her piercing done some other time. With Blade's persistent begging, she caved in and decided to head to the party instead of getting her septum pierced. Right after school, she went to the party, witch wasnt a house party at all, it was at a night club near down town Neo-Gotham. Blade had both tricked and lied to her.

"Damnit Blade, you know i hate going to clubs." Blair scolded.

"Chill bitch, you'll have fun, I promise." Giggled Blade.

"Hey guuurls!" Said Nelson as he approach the two girls.

"Fun huh?" hissed Blair as she crossed her arms and glared at Blade. Blade gave her a weak smile.

"Just ran into M'ginnis, he was being bitchy about hwat happened in wrestling practice." Laughs Nelson.

"I dont blame him Nelson, you were kind of being a dick." Scolds Blair. Nelson scratched the back of his head and quickly changed the subject.

A little while after Nelson arrived, so did some members of the Jokerz gang. They began to mess around, to they point where they even laid their hands on Dana Tan, one of the many girls that went to Hamilton Hill High. Blair was just about ready to take the Jokerz on when suddenly, Terry M'ginnis sprung into action and began a full on fight with the gang. Blair was amazed, she knew Terry could fight, but not this good, and especially after what had occured at the mall. The fight was beginning to get out of control as more Jokerz gang members joined the fight. Terry quickly went and stole one of the unconscious gang member's bike and high tailed out of the scene with the Jokerz behind him.

"Blade! This isn't fun at all! Im taking a cab home!" Blair snaps.

"Blair, i'm sorry." Shouts Blade.

"Look, i just wanna go home, we'll talk tomorrow." Blair sighed as she walked away from the club and into a cab. "Wayne manor please." She ordered. The cab driver did as she instructed and drove her home. She hoped Terry was alright. A part of her wanted to go after him and defend him against the Jokerz like before. But she's had enough Jokerz encounter for one day and she was pretty sure Terry would be alright. Worst case scenario, Terry would come to school with a black eye. To make matters worse, now she had to pay the taxi driver with her piercing money thanks to Blade's little lie.

Blair sighed heavily, and her day was going so well too, she hated Blade sometimes, she could be a royal pain just like Nelson. She looked down at her phone, it was still early and her dad was still at the office. So it be her and grandpa Bruce in the manor only, considering that grandma Selina had gone to paris for a fashion show for her latest collection.

She smiles, she loved being with her grandpa, she loved him to death and sometimes showered him with too much affection, making grandma Selina jealous. Blair giggled internally at the thought. Maybe some time at home was a bit over do. Sure she loved her friends, but she loved her family more.

She mentally noted; that fromu now on, she'd spend more time with her family, starting tonight with grandpa Bruce.

But boy... She had no idea, just how much time she'd get to spend with her family from that point on...


	2. Chapter 2: Revalation

Blair pulls up to the manor. With a heavy sigh, she paid the cab driver.

"Have a goodnight Miss Wayne." The driver said before driving off... With her piercing money! Tonight had been shitty. Blair has had worse, but still, today was the first day of school and it was suppose to be an awesome day. But instead, she had her evening ruined thanks to Blade, dragging her to a stupid club in the hopes of setting her up with Nelson fucking Nash. Yes,it was a fact, she knew Blade had tried to set her up with Nelson in the pass, but tonight was her worst attempt yet... To top things off, she almost had to fight off some jockerz, again, if it werent for Terryy M'ginnis, she'd have alot of explaining to do to her father.

With yet another heavy sigh, she walks through the gates and towards the Wayne manor. In the distance, she heard loud barking, shortly after that, her granfather's dog appears, Ace. The black pittbull raced to Blair, licking her fingers and pulling her sweater's sleeve.

"Ace?! What are you doing outside boy?!" Said Blair with an arched brow. Ace continued to bark, as if warning her. She looks up at the manor with a puzzled expression. "Grandpa...!" She breathed. She ran inside the manor with top speed. She barged in, letting Ace rushed inside with her. "Grandpa!" She calls, slight panic in her voice as began to search the manor for her grandfather.

She found him, passed out on a love seat. It was odd, her grandfather never fell asleep around the house unless he was watching a movie with grandma Selina. She looks around, no sign of force entry or robbery. But she did find something the puzzled her futher. Her grandfather's medication sat beside him on a near by coffee table. He couldn't have possibly accidentally overs doused...

She checked his pulse quickly, he was alive, just asleep. Blair let out a sigh of relief. She grabs her grandfather's cheeks, caressing them with her thumb as she looked at him with loving eyes. "Dont scare me like that...!" she whispers, placing a gentle peck on the old man's forehead.

Ace began to bark at her, she turned to the large black dog. "Ace?" She asked. Ace began yanking at her sweater's sleeve again, pulling her to the famous grandfather clock that led to a passage way that led to the famous Bat-cave. Her eyes widen in horror, this was worse then a break in or a robbery. She raced down the steps of the stair case that led down to the cave, her eyes scanning for the intruder, her guard up, her fist clenched and ready to fight. Blair spotted the intruder, and to her surprise, it was none other than Terry M'ginnis. Could tonight get any worse!?

"He's batman...!" Terry muttered to himself, his back turned to Blair, not noticing her presence.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Yells Blair on the top of her lungs, making Terry twirl around to face her.

"Blair! Your dad, or grandpa, they were batman weren't they!?" Shouts Terry.

"Did you come into my house to steal M'ginnis!? Is that why my grandfather is drugged up, up stairs! You come waltzing in here and now what M'ginnis!? Gonna rat my family out to some mob boss to make a profit!" Blair yells in rage. Terry was practically trembling, he was actually intimidated by a five foot something blonde teenager, when he was a good six, two.

"L-Look, its not like that!" Terry shouts as he held his hands up in defense.

"He came near the property and some Jockerz were causing him trouble... I had to intervene." Said a deep voice from behind them. Both teenagers turn to look and it was none other than Bruce, Bruce Wayne.

"Grandpa...!" Said Blair softly, relief in her tone. She was glad to see him awake and not hurt.

"After the Jockerz left, the fight put alot of strain on my heart, so Terry helped me inside the manor and give me my medicine." Said Bruce as he walks down the steps of the Batcave, a cane helping him stand and his trusted dog, Ace, by his side

"See! I wasnt doing anything wrong!" Shout Terry with a smug look on his face.

"Yes, but that doesnt take away that you were snooping where you weren't suppose to!" Scolds Bruce with a glare. Terry shifted his weight nervously, rubbing the back of his scalp, not knowing what to say or what excuse to use.

"So... Your batman?" Was all he could come up with.

"Get out!" yells both Bruce and Blair in scync, making Terry flinch. He headed up the stairs to leave the manor. Ace growled and nipped at him and his jeans.

"Easy mutt! Im going!" Whined Terry as he went up the steps quicker, trying to avoid the rather large black pitt bull.

Soon Terry was gone and everything seemed to calm. The batcave was closed up again, Bruce was upstair, changing into his night cloths as Blair was in the kitchen. She was making tea, she thought tea would be good to calm her nerves, after Terry's unwelcomed visit, she was on edge. At first she was anxious, knowing Terry had a criminal record, she thought that he might use her family secret for his advantage. Her grandfather reassured her.

"Tea smells heavenly." Said Bruce as he walks into the kitchen. Blair turn to her grandfather and smiles.

"I thought it would calm me down..!"

"Don't worry, no one will believe him, me and your father will make sure of it."

Blair smiles at her grandfather.

"C'mon, I found these old photo albums in the closet near the bathroom upstairs. I wanna see how hot you and grandma were before." Smiles Blair as she walks to the living with the tray of cookies and tea. She placed the tray on the coffee table, beside a large box filled with photo albums.

"Dayum gramps, you were hot back in the day!" Giggles Blair playfully as she goes through the photo album with Bruce's and Selina's wedding photos.

"What you mean 'were'" said Bruce cockly as he ran his fingers through his snow white hair. "I still got it." He winks. Making Blair laugh alittle.

"Totally grandpa, you still hot." She winks. Bruce chuckles as he sits beside his granddaughter. Blair had kicked her boots off, placing her sock covered feet on the comfy couch and curling up beside her grandfather.

"Damn grandpa, i'd date you." Blair laughs as she points at of Bruce on his wedding day. Bruce chuckles.

"I think i was about 30 something when that picture was taken." He says with a yawn.

"Grandma looks so beautiful." Smiles Blair.

"Your grandmother looked amazing in that dress. I almost forgot my vows by just looking at her." Smiles Bruce, a small blush crossing his cheeks as he reminisces.

"You two are still up?" Said a male voice. Both Bruce and Blair look up. Damian walks in, undoing his tie and placing his suitcase somewhere random.

"Hey daddy." Greets Blair.

"Hey baby girl." Says Damian softly as he walks over and kisses her head.

"Your home early." Said Bruce.

"Yes well, I needed to get away from Powers." said Damian, clear irritation in his voice.

"I see..!" Mutters Bruce.

Damian turns to his daughter, an arch brow appears on his face.

"Weren't you getting a piercing today?!" He asks, puzzled. He knew his daughter, when she wanted something, she would jump on it and not hesitate.

"Ugh, long story, I'm slagged." She groans. She quickly got up, kissing her grandfather and father goodnight. She headed off to bed without another word.

The next day of school came, Blair rushed over to school. Like usual, she walked. She didn't want her father dropping her off, it drive too much attention,and she didn't have a car, atleast not yet. She hoped that after her birthday her dad will surprise her. Blair was always asking for money, but its always been for petty teenager stuff like shopping, lunch money, etc. And even though her father gave her a generouse amouts of cash, she never really seemed like the ritch kid. Blair was always simple. So if she got a car, she'd be happy and if she didnt, then she wouldn't care. She doesn't need material things to bring her happiness, she has her family and friends for that, even though her friends have been pushing the wrong buttons lately...

She walks up to the steps of Hamilton Hill Highschool. On the doors, a black ribbon, a sign of death. Her heart sank, it couldn't possibly be Terry M'ginnis could it? Her heart was racing, her anxiety levels picked up. She was trying to calm down but as much as she tried, she couldn't.

"Hey Blair." Said Blade as she walks up to her, books at hand and a nervous smile on her face. She hadn't talk to Blair since the incident at the club and she was nervous weither or not she'd talk to her.

"Who died?!" Blair suddenly snaps. Blade blinks at her.

"Uhh..!? What?" asks Blade, confusion on her face.

"The black ribbion on the front doors. Their a sign of morning and death. Who died?"

"Oh? I don't know, I didn't hear or notice anything."

"Terry's father was killed last night. Some Jokerz came in and trashed the place...!" Said a voice from behind the platinum haired girls. Blair turns to look, it was Maxine, a honor student. She was known for her top notch test scores, love for video games and her pink, short hair. She was fairly close to Terry, or atleast, that's what Blair thought.

"Is he alright...?" Asks Blair softly.

"Not sure... Terry is moving in with his mom now. I guess things seem tight..!" Mutters Maxine.

"Do you know where he lives..?" Asks Blair, feeling her chest tighten.

"No, but i think Dana might know."

"Dana Tan?" Asks Blair. Maxine nods in response. "Thanks Max." Blair quickly went down the halls in search of Dana.

Blair couldn't help but feel she was responsible for this whole ordeal. She couldn't imagen losing someone in her family, the very thought of it brought her to tears. She needed to see Terry, needed to know he was okai, make sure she could offer any type of help. She felt guilty, deep down, she knew it was her fault. She could have been there, she could have helped him. She saw him that night, she could have walked him home, prevented something, anything!

She felt tears forming in her eyes, slightly smudging her make up. She headed into the bathroom as quick as she could. She began to compose herself and fix her smudge make up.

"Get it together Blair... Just go find Dana and go see how Terry is doing." She thought. She put on a brave face and bullet out the bathroom door.

It took her a while to find Dana, but when she did, Blair didn't hesitate to ask questions. Terry was alright, the jokerz were long gone and the police had already arrived when Terry got home. So he was safe, Blair felt a weight off her shoulders being lifted, but there was still a pain in her heart.

"Where is he now?" She asks Dana. Dana raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" said Dana.

"Because I want to be there for him and support him! Now can you tell me or not!?" Snaps Blair.

"Not with your attitude." Snaps Dana. Blair glared daggers at the half asian girl, she wanted to hit her for being so snotty and cold. Blair took a deep breath and walked away, her blood still boiling. The school bell rang, and all Blair could do was sigh heavily.

"Blair-baby, whats up?!" said Nelson as he walks up to her, a wide smirk on his face.

"Not now Nelson..." She mutters.

"Whoa, Blair, whats wrong?" Said Nelson, touching Blair's shoulders, his expression changing to cocky to worried in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing... Its just... Dana Tan is bitch is all."

"Dana? What did she do?"

"I heard about Terry's father passing away, so i wanted to see him after school. So i went to ask her where he was and the bitch gave me attitude and didn't tell me anything."

"What's her deal?"

"I dont know, and I dont care, I just wanna see Terry... I wanna know if i can help him."

"Blair, your beating yourself up about this. Calm down...!"

"You dont get it Nelson! I was the last person to see Terry! I could have done something, i could have helped him, i could have walked him home, something!" Blair shouts, her eyes tearing up again.

"You saw him?" Asked Nelson surprise and slightly jealous.

"When he left the club, he ended up at the Manor... My grandpa let him stay there till the coast was clear and thats when i saw him, when i got home... I fuckin threw him out cuz of his criminal record. I feel like such a piece of shit! I just wanna see him."

"Blair baby, it wasnt your fault..."

"I still feel like shit! I wanna see if i can help him! The very thought of me losing my family turns me to crap, i dont even wanna imagen how Terry feels. All i want is to see him okai, i dont care what anyone thinks or say." Blair sobs.

Nelson felt heart broken, he hated seeing Blair cry. And he could understand why she is so upset. Blair cared deeply for her family, with a passion, that passion only grew when her mother left two years ago. He held her close and said.

"I'll find out where M'ginnis is staying. Will that make you feel better?"

"What? Really?" Blair said surprised as she whips her tears.

"Really, really. Now go to the bathroom and clean up okai?"

"Okai... Thanks Nel..!"

Nelson had actually kept his promise, he broke into the school's student files, with the help of his buddies ofcourse, and gave Blair the directions to Terry's mother's apartment. After school, she practically flew over. Her chest was still tight, perhaps because she still felt guilt.

She arrived at the apartment, her make up all ruined and her forehead slightly sweaty. With a deep sigh, she knocked three times. She paused and waited, anxiety running through her body. Just when she was about to knock again, the door opens, revealing Terry on the other side. He looked like he hadn't slept, his eyes red from tears. Blair's heart sank. She looked at Terry with a pained expression as he looked at her with a slightly confused one.

"Blair?" He asked.

"Terry... Im so fucking sorry." Blair threw her arms around him. She began to cry as if it were ner own father that had been killed. She trembled as she sobbed, Terry was left paralyzed and utterly speechless. He couldnt wrap his mind to why Blair was so upset. But he also felt touch. None of his friends had called, let alone visited to see how he was. And here was little miss ritch, crying her eyes out for him and holding him, as if for dear life. He slowly hugged back, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead on her shoulder. He nuzzles her.

She felt good... She felt like the perfect teddy bear. He doesn't know why, but he needs to hold her, he needs a hug. Losing his father was and still is hell... Especially since his last words to him were cruel ones... He had an ugly argument before he left the house to the club, witch resulted into him finding out the Wayne's secret. He doesn't understand fully why Blair is here, but he's glad she is...

He let out a sob, and before he knew it, he was also crying, again. But this time, he wasn't locked up in the guest room with his face buried in a pillow, he had Blair's shoulder to cry on. And thats all he wanted right now...


	3. Chapter 3: Retribution

Days passed. Terry was still not attending school, Blair made it a habit at visiting him after school. Her excuse was that she was helping Terry not fall behind in his classes, but even Nelson Nash could tell it was utter bull shit. She'd walk to his apartment, sit around and pretend to study while they sat around his room, talking about anything and everything, but school.

She learned a lot about him in a few days, after almost facing Juvenal hall in freshmen year, he went straight, well... Sorta. Terry liked to fight a lot, or more like Nelson liked to fight a lot. Blair wasn't surprised, she knows how Nelson is, thou he may be a sweet-heart with her, for obvious reasons, she knew Nelson's true colors.

"What happened to your septum piercing?" Asked Terry teasingly.

"Shut up niggah!" Blair shoves him playfully, making him chuckle.

"You said you were gonna get one." Terry continued to tease as he stuffed his face with cheese puffs.

"Well, thanks to Blade, I can't get one. Can't ask my dad for money all the time if not he'll snap at me. He doesn't like to spoil me."

"Rich kid problems!" Shouts Terry mockingly, laughing.

"Shat ap!" Laughs Blair as she drinks her soda.

"So... You and Nelson huh?" Asks Terry.

"Me and Nelson what?!"

"You guys have been dating for a while."

"Niggah you high?!" Snaps Blair. Terry resists the urge to burst into laughter.

"What?! You guys look like a couple!"

"Me and Blade are more of a couple than me and him. Like, I like Nelson, cause he's nice to me, but he is just a friend."

"Yeah, "nice" isn't really a word that I'd use to describe Nelson Nash with."

Blair giggles. "It's cause he think I want the D."

"Oh god, don't say that!"

Blair laughs.

"Ugh, I should start on that assignment wants for tomorrow."

"It takes me to talk about Nelson Nash's dick for you to actually do homework." She laughs. Terry chuckles and takes out his laptop. A small disk falls to the floor as he moves the computer. Blair tilts her head as she leans over and picks up the disk.

"What's that?" Blair asks as she picks up the disk. "Looks like something from Wayne enterprises."

"Probably my dad's." He mutters as he takes it from Blair's hands. He puts the disk into the computer to inspect the content.

"Whoa... What is this...?" Mutters Blair as she leans over Terry's shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"It's a formula... For some toxin compound."

"What?! My dad wouldn't let something like that be manufactured in the company!"

"This is really weird..! Think your grandfather would know something about this..?!"

"Don't know, my grandpa has been retired for a while." Mutters Blair as she rubs her chin thoughtfully.

"Your dad's at work, let's just ask him first then your dad."

"What are you guys doing?!" Said a small voice from behind them. Terry slams his computer closed and both teenagers turn around to find a ten year old child staring at them. It was Max, Terry's younger brother.

"Out of my room ya' dweeb!" Scolds Terry.

"Why?! So you can keep making kissy faces to Blair?!" Teased the ten years as he started to make kissing noises.

"Out!" Snaps Terry as he grabs the nearest object and throws it at his brother.

Max shouts and moves out of the way, bearly dodging whatever object Terry threw at him. "I'm telling mom!" Cries the child before he bullets out of the room.

Blair and Terry exchange looks.

"Let's go. My grandpa is still at the manor."

Terry and Blair walk along the streets of Neo-Gotham. The skies were clear and the streets alive. Blair placed her hood over head, it was strangely breezy. She looks over at Terry who was adjusting himself in his brown leather jacket.

"This way. It's faster." She mutters. Terry follows Blair down an alley that lead to a quiet street. "Let's hurry, it's gonna rain soon." Said Blair over her shoulder. They scurried down the street.

At that moment, an expensive car pulls up, the window tinted. One of the windows rolled down, revealing Mr. Powers, one of Wayne enterprises associates.

"Ah...! . I didn't expect to find you in this part of Gotham at such an ungodly hour...!" Said the man with a sly smirk. Blair narrowed her eyes slightly at him, but kept her composer. She had met before, at a charity event a few months ago. Blair didn't like the man at all, he smelled of corruption and douchy-ness. Reasons why her father partnered up with said man is beyond her.

"Oh, , what a surprise." She offered him a fake smile. "I was just on my way home."

"I noticed... Why don't i, offer you and your... Friend a ride." Hisses the business man. Both Terry and Blair were slightly shoved. They look back and find a man pointing a gun at them. Terry froze, as did Blair, but only for a few seconds. She slowly turns to Power and glares daggers.

"Get in...!" Blair whispers at Terry. Slowly but surely, they got into the car. The tall man with the gun followed them in, the nine millimeter still pointing at them.

"The fuck you think your doing Powers." Hissed Blair.

"Your little friend here has something that belongs to me." Said Powers as he crosses his legs.

"The disk...!" Whispers Terry, making Blair elbow him.

"Ah..! So you do have it." Smirks the business man.

"Your using my father's recourses to make these toxin... You sick bastard, just wait until I tell my-"

"You won't be doing anything ..." Said powers, pulling a silver gun and resting it against Blair's forehead. Blair bites her lips, resisting the urge to cuss out Powers. Terry moved to shield Blair, but the other man holding the nine millimeter prevent it.

"I'm giving you three seconds to let us go..!" Blair hisses as she glares coldly at Powers. Powers let out a laugh.

"Don't humor me child, it makes you look pathetic." Said Powers as he pressed his gun closer to Blair's forehead.

"Don't fuck with the Wayne's, Powers." She snaps, making the business man laugh more. Without hesitation, Blair twisted Power's wrist, taking the gun in her hand and shooting the other man's shoulder.

"Holly shit!" Yells Terry.

Blair grabs him by the collar and pulls him out of the car. They ran down the streets, trying desperately trying to take cover. Gun shots were fired, Blair and Terry duck into a random alley. Blair peaks out and begins to shoot randomly at them.

"Are you crazy?!" Scolds Terry, pulling her away from the alley's opening.

"Chill out, I'm only doing it to distract them!" Shouts Blair as she drops the gun, grabbing Terry's hand and pulling him down the ally to run.

"Their still following us!" Terry shouts.

"Just keep running and trust me!" Shouts Blair over her shoulder as they both keep running.

They want down the street and came across a tall bridge, they ran up the bridge, Powers hot on their tail.

"Jump!" Shouts Blair.

"What?!" Yells Terry with wide eyes.

"Jump!" Yells Blair as she pulls Terry violently, making him jump over the bridge. Blair and Terry crashed through a window and into a random apartment. Blair rolled to her feet, landing gracefully and unharmed. She looks back and sees Terry, lying on his back, groaning in pain. Blair walks over to him.

"Terry?! Terry, are you okai?!" Shouts Blair worried. He looks at her, an overwhelmed expression.

"Are you crazy?!" He scolds. Blair rolls her eyes at him.

"Get up bitch." She pulls him up to his feet. "C'mon Terry, we have to get to the manor, and fast."

"Can't I catch my breath?!" He complains.

"Your just asking to get shot."

Hours pass and rained poured over the teenagers.

"I think this disk is the reason why my father was really killed..!" Mutters Terry. Blair looks at him, a soft expression crosses her eyes.

"You don't know that for sure Terry..!" She mutters, taking his hand and gripping it.

"Let's face it... It's pretty obvious." He looks at her with cold eyes.

"If your right, I promise I'll bring Powers to justice." She says softly, a smile spreads across Terry's lips.

"You really are batman's daughter."

"Granddaughter... Robin was my dad. But those days are over."

"So no one in your family is a super hero anymore..?!" Asks Terry.

"My cousin is. He's superboy." Blair suddenly freezes when she realizes what she just blurt out. "Yeah... Don't tell anyone I told you that."

Terry chuckles. "If you get me some hot chocolate, and bring Powers to jail, my lips will be sealed."

"It's a deal." Blair giggles as she opens the gates to the manor.

Terry sat in the batcave, his hair still wet and a towel over his shoulders. Blair walks over to him, handing him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." He says to Blair as she walks over to her grandfather, who sitting on the large computer, reviewing the disk.

"I can't believe Powers is using my company to make this...!" Mutters Bruce as he places his elbows on the large desk.

"I can't believe you don't." Mutters Blair, crossing her arms.

"Please tell me your gonna get this guy." Says Terry as he stands. Bruce turns to Terry in his chair with an arched eye brow.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm calling commissioner Gordon."

"But your batman!" Shouts Terry.

"Was! Those days are over, got too old."

"Look Terry, I promised you justice and this is it." Says Blair as she walks closer to him.

"This isn't justice! He's just gonna talk his way out of it. We have to catch him in the act!"

"Terry, we have evidence, what more do you want?!" Snaps Blair.

"I want that bastard to pay and rot in jail!" Snaps Terry.

"I've done all I can...! Now leave." Glares Bruce. Terry glares back and does so. Blair took a heavy sigh and sat against the batcomputer's desk.

"Despite his attitude, he's right...!"

"I've done what I can..." Says Bruce softly.

"I know... And I appreciate it. " smiles Blair sweetly.

"Get some rest. I'll speak to your father when he gets home about Powers."

"Thanks grandpa." She kisses Bruce's cheek as she heads upstairs to rest.

The next day, Blair was constantly looking over her shoulder, Powers was still free man, and still wanted her dead... She wasn't afraid, her father trained her better than to be afraid of some corrupted little business man. She could take him, there wasn't a question in her mind she take anything Powers threw at her, at least she hoped. Today she went home late, the sun was setting and she wasn't going to visit Terry after yesterday's ordeal. She know she should, for safety reasons, but if Powers would have done something, he would have done it by now. With that in mind, she decided to give Terry some space, maybe even text him before bed. She walks up to the manor, walking in quietly, being greeted by Ace with dog-kisses.

"Down boy." She giggles as Ace settled down. As she walks deeper into her home, she notices that the grandfather clock that lead to the batcave was still open. She figured that her grandfather was still looking over the evidence on the disk. She headed down, resisting a sigh. She saw her grandfather glued to the computer monitor, a angered look across his features. Blair figured it was because he was still angry at Powers for using Wayne enterprises resources to create the toxin compound that was in the disk. But after looking around the batcave more carefully, she took in the possibility that it might be something else. Her chest tighten as she froze into place, her eyes slightly widen.

"Where's the bat suit..?!" She dare utter the words.

"M'ginnis took it." Hissed Bruce venomously.

"Fuck..!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Batfamily's World

"How can you let some teenager take the suit!" Yells Damian loudly as he paces around the cave.

"Don't go blaming this out on me!" Scolds Bruce.

"Then who the hell am I suppose to blame?!" Damian snaps.

"Dad stop! Blaming grandpa isn't going to bring the suit back! And god knows where Terry is, he could get himself killed and maybe even expose our family secrete! So just quit the shit, both of you, and focus!" Shouts Blair, glaring at the two men.

"She's right... I have a tracking device on the suit, I can even shut it down from here. But even if I did shut the suit down, the possibility of him getting killed is high." Mutters Bruce.

"Great...! So now what?!" Asks Damian as crosses his arms.

"I can go... I can go get Terry. If he resist, then shut down the suit." Says Blair.

"No way in hell!" Yells Damian.

"Dad, we don't have a choice!" Snaps Blair.

"I rather just go myself."

"You know you can't go!" Scolds Blair. Damian bites his lower lip and looks away.

"I'm qualified for the job anyways... You trained me after all. And grandpa... And grandma. And practically the whole bat family."

Damian sighs heavily. "Your just like your mother...!" Mutters Damian as he looks at his daughter lovingly.

"Don't go having fantasies now."

"Shut up and suit up"

Blair smirks.

Blair stud before the glass cases that contain all the bat family's suit. She wore the last batgirl suit that her grandfather made. Originally, it belonged to Stephanie Brown, but after giving birth to her first child, she gave up the vigilantly life.

The suit's size adjusted to her body type with a push of a button. It was padded and armored in all the right places. What Blair liked most about the suit was it had a cape. Her grandfather decided to keep this suit traditional even with all it's futuristic features and designs. The belt was yellow and built into the suit, some yellow LED lights glowed through out the suit in detailed lines, making it look like it came of the set of the "Tron Legacy" movie. And of course to finish off her suit, her cowl. It wasn't the traditional cowl, it only reached to jaw line and the back of her head. Her platinum hair was tied in a bun. And finally... Her mask, or rather, her helmet. Her helmet looked like a motorcycle helmet, but the glass went all the way to the top of her skull. The glass was like a one way mirror, tinted with a yellow color. The edging and small bat ears were black, along with the rest of the suit. Blair looks at herself in the mirror before putting on her helmet. Her father walks in.

"Ready?" Asked Damian.

"Knock dad, what if I wasn't decent!?" Teases Blair, Damian rolls his eyes.

"I cleaned your ass, there's nothing you have that I haven't seen."

Blair giggles and looks at herself in the mirror again. Damian goes to his daughter and hugs her from behind, staring at her reflection through the mirror. "Your mother would kick my ass if she saw you now." He chuckles. Blair smiles.

"It's not like I'm gonna do this forever. Right?" She asks, turning to Damian. He nods.

"Right. Be safe Blair... This isn't training, this isn't a simulation... It's real. Don't hesitate, don't second guess yourself."

"I know daddy...!" She whispers. Damian puts his hand on her shoulder and looks into her crystal blue eyes.

"Come back to me... If I have to go out and fight... There will be hell to pay..!" Damian mutter.

"Yes daddy..!" Whispers Blair as Damian grabs her cheeks and kisses her forehead gently.

"Go." Was all he said before Blair dashes off and puts on her helmet. She walks out and head to the hover bike that was parked beside the hover bat. "Your communicator is on, I'm calibrating your helmet." Said Bruce over his shoulder as he types away on the computer.

"Right!" She shouts. She turns on the hover bike and adjusts her helmet as it flickers on.

"I'm giving you M'ginnis' location. Be careful. Powers will most likely be there." Said Bruce through the communicator.

"Got it." Said Blair with a nod she turns on the hover bike.

"From now on, we'll be using code names. Yours is batgirl."

Blair smirks. "Then I'll call you Oracle."

Bruce chuckles.

With a deep breath, Blair took the steering handles to the hover bike and lifts it up in the air. She hit the gas and before she knew it, she flew out of the cave and towards the city.

"Damn it Blair. Be safe...!" Mutters Damian as he stud on the platform where the hover bike was.

Blair raced through the air. She could feel her nerves bubbling up in her stomach, she tried to compose herself, now was not the time to be nervous, she had mission. And peoples lives were on the line.

She closed in on Terry's location, and on Powers incorporated. Figures that M'ginnis would be there.

"There's a security breech at Power incorporated. Terry must have been spotted." Said Bruce through the communicator.

"Did you manage to contact him?!" Asked Blair.

"Yes, but he's being stubborn. I was tempted to shut the suit down, but he ran into security."

"Don't, let me find him first."

"I'm sending you a diagram of the building and Terry's location. Make a quick get away."

"If Terry lets me that is."

"The kid is holding up real good, the suit in amplifying his strength."

"I'm almost there."

"You can't call Terry by his name when you see him."

"I know... Batman it is."

"This is bullshit...!" Blair heard her father in the background through the communicator.

"Settle down Damian!" Scolds Bruce as Blair resisted a chuckle.

Terry battles between waves and waves of body guards. The suit was working top notch to Terry's satisfaction. He could take on many guards at the same time.

"He's over there!" Shouted some guards down the hall from where Terry stud.

"Get the bat!" Yells another guard.

This time, Terry knew he had to escape, he couldn't handle anymore back up, the suit might have made him stronger, but he was still human and had limitations. He clicked on his heels and ignited his rocket-boots, he extended his arms and took out the artificial bat-wings that helped him fly and glide. With a high jump, he bullet through some guards and a glass window, sending him out side and into the city's atmosphere.

"Shit, I have to hurry to the docks...!" Said Terry to himself. He shifted his body and managed to fly straight and headed towards the docks to find Powers.

"Get your ass over here Batman!" Shouted a far too familiar voice to Terry, a voice he wish he hadn't heard. While flying, he turned his head and saw none other than batgirl on a hover-bike.

"Blair?!" He asks.

"It's batgirl out here. What the hell is wrong with you?! Stealing the suit?! My dad and grandpa are gonna kick your ass!" Blair scolded.

"I had to do something! And I'm glad I did! Powers is at the docks, shipping the toxin. And is using Wayne's name while doing it."

Blair remained quiet and stared at Terry.

"Did you hear that Oracle..?!" Blair mutters into her communicator.

"I did... And I'll be damned before I let that happen." Snarls Bruce.

"I guess we're heading to the docks... But after that, you put the bat suit back where it was!"

"I don't know... I kind of like having you call me batman...!" Smirks Terry.

"I can call you dipshit... Cause you fucking are one!" Snaps Blair.

"Stop bickering and get to the docks!" Yells Damian through both the teenager's communicator.

In a matter of seconds, the teenagers get to the docks, the toxin was already being loaded. Terry and Blair exchanged looks.

"What's the plan?" Asks Terry.

"Oracle, I'm sending visual." Says Blair as she turns on the webcam that is planted in the helmet.

"Oracle?" Asks Terry.

"That's grandpa's code name. I can't be calling him Bruce or gramps all the time now can I?"

"Why Oracle thou?"

Blair smirks. "It's a bat-family thing."

"Whatever." Terry rolls his eyes at her.

"Disable the crane. Someone is gonna have to stop that plane from reaching its destination." Said Bruce to the two bat-teens through the communicator.

"I'm guessing that will be my job...!" Mutters Blair.

"Why you?!" Terry complains.

"Cause out of the both of us, I'm actually qualified to wear the suit." Snaps Blair.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it...!" Terry mutters, receiving a slap to the back of the head. "Ow!" He yelps.

"I suggest you get to work." Says Bruce, slight annoyance in his voice. With a nod, Blair sneaks her way near the plane. "Terry, create a distraction and take out the crane." Orders Bruce.

"On it." He shouts as he leaps out and runs to the crane, grabbing some guards attention.

"It's batman!" One of them shouts as the rest run to stop him.

Blair laid under the plane, placing explosives and setting them to detonate.

"Good job, now help Terry, he's having trouble." Said Bruce through the communicator.

"Of course he is..!" Mutters Blair as she leaps up and heads towards Terry.

Before Blair couldn't even get close, Terry was able to tilt the crane, sending a shipment of toxin to spill over the docks.

"Oh my god, dis niggah!" Blair complains as she throws her arms up in the air.

"Well... He took out the crane." Said Bruce.

"Literally." Said Damian in the background.

"Where the hell is he?" Asks Blair.

"I'm not getting visual. Search the area while I call the police." Orders Bruce. Blair headed closer, her eyes and helmet scanning for Terry.

"I don't have him on visual. Is it possible he..."

"Blair! He's on the plane!" Bruce interrupts.

"What?!" She shouts as she turns to look at said plane. Effectively... Terry was boarding the plane, chasing after someone. "Damnit! Idiot is gonna get himself killed!" Groans Blair as she used the control panel on the fore-arm of her suit to auto pilot her hover bike to her location.

"How long did you set the chargers?!" Asks Bruce.

"About 5 minutes?" Said Blair, questioning herself.

Out on the distance, one explosives went off, making the plane lower in altitude.

"Or... Less." She said awkwardly.

"Hurry and get M'ginnis!" Orders Bruce.

"On it, on it!" Blair shouts. Her hover bike arrives and settles near her. In a flash, she was on the bike and flying towards the plane. Another explosive goes off and the plane heads straight down. "I won't make it in time!" Shouts Blair in panic.

"Damn..!" Said Bruce.

Blair went faster trying to get closer, in a blink of an eye, Terry few out of the plane, how?! Blair didn't know, but he was flying towards her, and getting close.

And closer.

And closer.

Both teenagers impact, sending the hover bike upwards, almost making them fall. Thanks to Blair's piloting, they didn't.

"OW!" Groans Blair.

"Sorry, it's hard to pilot this suit when your almost practically twirling towards your death." Mutters Terry.

"You fucking moron! Why did you go into the plane?! I rigged it to explode!" Blair scolds as Terry adjust himself on and sits behind Blair.

"I know it was, but I was trying to stop someone from getting in... I was too late though...!" Terry sighs.

"Better him than you... Though I'm sure he would have appreciated the gesture..." Said Blair over her shoulder. Terry smiles.

"I guess you can't save them all." Mutters Terry. Though he felt bad that he couldn't save the man, he was secretly glad he was dead, the man had been his father's murder. And though he didn't want his demise to be in such away, he got what he deserve. Terry would have rather have him locked up, but apparently destiny had other things in mind.

"Especially your ass when we get back to the cave." Blair smirks. Terry's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh shit..!" He mutter.

"Indeed..!" Said Bruce through the communicator.

"You ignorant little piece of shit! You have any idea what could have happened if my daughter didn't come and save your ass?! You can't just go out and steal the fucking bat-suit and start fighting like you've been doing it for years! If you were my son I would have kicked your teeth in and shoved my foot up your ass hole!"

"Dad, chill...!" Mutters Blair, still in her suit, minus her helmet. She hops in the bat-computer's desk, taking a mug of tea her grandfather made and takes a sip.

"I could have you arrested!" Damian snarls.

"And say what?! That I'm batman and that my suit has been stolen?" Said Bruce sarcastically. Damian glares at his father.

"He has a point dad...! Besides, Terry might be an amateur, but he handled himself better than expected." Said Blair, she takes another sip.

"Handled himself?!" Damian hisses.

"Well he was able to find out about the transport, and..." Blair pause, everyone in the cave stared at her. "He didn't get killed?" She mutters, slightly questioning herself. Damian let's out a low groan as he crosses his arms.

"She's right Damian. Perhaps its time I passed the torch and have someone actually protect this city." Said Bruce as he slowly stands from the computer chair.

"Babs is doing a fine job at that."

"You know damn well that's a load of crap Damian." Scolds Bruce. "Your associate had an illegal trade right under your nose and no one saw it coming except for this kid." He added as he pointed his cane at Terry.

"Thank you?" Said Terry questioningly.

"You can't honestly have this punk wear the cowl!" Damian snarls.

"I'd rather have you! But we all know that can't happen!" Bruce scolds. The room went silent.

"I don't..!" Said Terry.

"Shut it!" All three Wayne said in union.

"C'mon dad... You gotta admit, Terry might be rusty, but he has potential."

"And who better to train him than us?" Said Bruce.

"Fine...! But I won't like it!" Shouts Damian.

"You don't have to." Smirks Blair.

"What do you say Mr. M'ginnis..?! Are you willing to work with us?" Said Bruce, making eye contact with Terry. Terry smirks.

"I'm your man." Said the teenage boy.

"Good... Welcome to our world." Bruce smirks as he and Terry Shake hands.

"I hope you understand the term of your job." Said Damian.

"Umm, to be Batman?" Asked Terry.

"You'll be more than that. You'll be my assistant and Blair's part time body guard." Says Bruce.

"What?!" Shouts both teenagers.

"Gramps, I don't need a body guard, like, no offense, but I could kick Terry's ass in two seconds flat." Said Blair.

"Hey!" Terry complains.

"After today, you two will be spending a lot of time together." Says Bruce.

"And so you don't look suspicious, it's best to have this as a cover." Damian finishes.

"True..!" Mutters Terry.

"You mah bitch now." Blair teases. Terry chuckles and rolls his eyes at her.

"Then it's settled. You start tomorrow M'ginnis." Smirks Bruce.


End file.
